harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest Macmillan
Ernie Macmillan (born 1980) is a pure-blood wizard who was in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ernie attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. He was an academically strong student and good friends with Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ernie initially suspected that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, and was upset when Justin was petrified. He had another falling-out with Harry in their fourth year over Harry being selected as a fourth Triwizard Champion, as he felt that Harry was trying to steal glory from Hogwarts' other champion, Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. In his fifth year, however, Ernie believed Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort had returned and joined Dumbledore's Army; he also became a Prefect. Ernie was again a member of Dumbledore's Army during his seventh year, opposing Death Eater control of Hogwarts and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Biography Early Years Ernie was born into a pure-blood family that can trace its lineage back nine generations; he may be related to Melania Black née Macmillan, Sirius Black's paternal grandmother. Although he is proud of this, Ernie is not prejudiced against those of other blood statuses. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1, 1991. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff during the Welcoming Feast, and soon became friends with fellow Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Second and Third Years and other Hufflepuffs]] During his second year, Ernie came to believe that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after he spoke Parseltongue in front of the Duelling Club. Harry was trying to stop the snake conjured by Draco Malfoy from attacking Justin, but Ernie perceived it differently, believing that Harry was in fact urging the snake to attack. He stepped in to protect his friend, and his fears were worsened when Justin was petrified shortly after. He discussed the matter with their mutual friend Hannah, who was initially sceptical because she thought Harry was nice, but was eventually persuaded to Ernie's point of view. However, Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, was later petrified as well. This made Ernie realise that Harry could not be the Heir of Slytherin, and he gave Harry a public apology.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets In his third year, Ernie took many subjects similar to Hermione. He once told Ron Weasley that she had never missed a Muggle Studies lesson, despite having another class at exactly the same time that she also attended. This was due to Hermione's use of a Time-Turner to attend all her lessons.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Supporting Cedric .]] In 1994, Ernie attended the Quidditch World Cup final between Ireland and Bulgaria. During the Triwizard Tournament that was hosted at Hogwarts that year, he supported fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and again stopped speaking to Harry, as he was one of many students who initially believed that Harry had entered himself into the tournament in a bid for further glory. He also wore a Support Cedric Diggory/Potter stinks badge.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Dumbledore's Army confront Harry with their badges showing their support for Cedric Diggory.]] In 1995, Ernie became a Hufflepuff Prefect, alongside Hannah Abbott. Unlike previous years, during which he had thought ill of Harry for certain acts he believed him to have committed, Ernie was one of the few Hogwarts students who believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned. He even went as far as to make an openly public declaration of support on Harry's behalf.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Shortly after the beginning of term, Ernie joined Dumbledore's Army because of his belief in Harry and because of his dismay with Dolores Umbridge, a Ministry of Magic employee who became Defence Against the Dark Arts professor but refused to teach students any practical defence. Ernie believed Dumbledore's Army to be one of the most important things they would be doing that year—apart from O.W.L.s. In the run-up to his examinations, he would study between eight and ten hours a day. He developed the irritating habit of boasting about this fact, then inquiring about other students' study habits. After term had ended, Ernie was one of the members of the D.A. who helped foil an ambush on Harry by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle on the Hogwarts Express. Sixth Year Ernie's hard work and determination from the previous year paid off, as he was the only Hufflepuff student in his year who returned for N.E.W.T-level Potions, earning at least an "Exceeds Expectations" in his O.W.L. He also qualified for N.E.W.T-level Defence Against the Dark Arts. On the night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Ernie was exiting the Hufflepuff Common Room to investigate a disturbance and saw Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter running down a corridor. He asked Harry what was going on, but got no response. He would later discover that Albus Dumbledore had been killed that night, and he presumably attended his funeral several days later.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Final Year As a pure-blood, Ernie was able to return to Hogwarts for the 1997-1998 school year after the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control; indeed, Hogwarts attendance became mandatory. Presumably, Ernie's Muggle-born friend Justin Finch-Fletchley was not able to come back to school, though Hannah Abbott returned. The two joined the revived Dumbledore's Army, which was led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in the absence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. The D.A. members opposed the anti-Muggle propaganda and Dark Arts taught by Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They painted rebellious phrases on the walls and freed students from detention, where they faced beatings and even the Cruciatus Curse. On May 2, 1998, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts as Voldemort approached with his army. A meeting was held in the Great Hall, and when Professor McGonagall laid out the plans to evacuate the younger students from the school, Ernie indicated his willingness to fight against the Death Eaters by directly asking McGonagall about those who wished to remain behind. His question was applauded by a number of students who held similar feelings. During the subsequent battle, Ernie, along with Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan, came to the aid of Harry, Hermione, and Ron by using their Patronuses to drive off a group of Dementors. Ernie's took the form of a boar.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows As he was not mentioned among the casualties, Ernie likely survived the Second Wizarding War. Physical description Ernie was a stout boy, with blond hair. When concentrating, such as during Apparation lessons, his face would go pink. Personality and traits Although others perceived Ernie as pompous, he was loyal to his friends and always honest. He was never afraid to speak his mind, and could readily admit when he was wrong. As a student, he was hard-working and strived to get good marks. He also displayed great bravery and loyalty in his participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Despite being a pure-blood, he never displayed any prejudice towards those of different blood status. Indeed, his two closest friends at Hogwarts were a Muggle-born, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a half-blood, Hannah Abbott. Magical abilities and skills Potioneer: Ernie Macmillan was an exceptional Potioneer as he was the only Hufflepuff student who continued onto N. E. W. T. potions. He must have earned either an Outstandings or an Exceeds Expectations in his Potions O.W.L. Patronus: Ernie was able to conjure a Patronus during the Battle of Hogwarts in his seventh year. It had the form of a boar. Relationships Hannah Abbott .]] Ernie and Hannah Abbott were close friends during their time at Hogwarts. They discussed the possibility of Harry being the Heir of Slytherin together during their second year, and shared the hobby of collecting Chocolate Frog cards. They supported Cedric Diggory as the School Champion during the Triwizard Tournament together, and, in 1995, they both became the Hufflepuff Prefects in their year. Justin Finch-Fletchley .]] Ernie's other closest friend was Justin Finch-Fletchley. During the Duelling Club in 1992, he moved to protect his friend when it seemed that Harry Potter was encouraging a snake to attack him. Believing Harry to be the Heir of Slytherin, and that Justin was his next target, he told Justin to hide in the dormitories. When Justin later turned up petrified, Ernie was very upset and angry with Harry until convinced that he was not the culprit behind the attack on his friend. Harry Potter .]] During the Chamber of Secrets affair, Ernie held the suspicion that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin when he saw him speak Parseltongue to a snake during the Duelling Club, and believed he was encouraging it to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley. His suspicions were raised when Justin became the next victim of "Slytherin's Monster". However, when Hermione Granger suffered the same fate, Ernie realised that it could not be Harry since he would never harm one of his friends. To make amends, Ernie gave Harry a public apology. Despite generally getting along well, Ernie did follow the lead of his fellow Hufflepuff housemates and give Harry the cold shoulder when he was selected as the fourth Triwizard Champion in 1994. Since Cedric Diggory had been the chosen Hogwarts Champion, he felt, like many others in the school, that Harry was taking away Hufflepuff's chance for honour and glory. However, with the tragic events surrounding the Third Task, Ernie believed Harry's story that Lord Voldemort had returned and publicly proclaimed his support despite the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet calling him a liar. Ernie's support of Harry was so strong that he was a staunch supporter of Dumbledore's Army, and led the call to arms during the meeting of students in the Great Hall prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Etymology Ernie is a short form of the name Ernest, which is derived from the German word ernst, meaning "honest" or "trustworthy", or eornost, meaning "serious"Behind the Name: Ernest. It is the name of the main character in Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest. Ernie could also be named after J.K. Rowling's paternal grandfather, Ernie Rowling. Behind the scenes *Ernie was played by Louis Doyle in the film versions of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Louis Doyle also provided the voice for the character in the video game adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Ernie's last name was misspelled in the closing credits for Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets as "MacMillan", but was corrected for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. *Ernie Macmillan once borrowed Quidditch Through the Ages (real) from the Hogwarts Library, and was due to return the book on August 12 Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Notes and references de:Ernie Macmillan ru:Эрни Макмилан Category:1980 births Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards